1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for generating electric power and an electric battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention is paid to a solar battery which converts optical energy into electric energy, so that demand of new electric energy generating means is increased for the solar battery. Since the solar battery can be made only of semiconductor material such as Si, CdS or GaAs, however, the energy conversion efficiency of the solar battery depends on the purity of the semiconductor material and the manufacturing process (film-forming condition and film junction condition) thereof. As a result, the solar battery has difficulty in controlling the performance. Moreover, the electric conversion efficiency of the solar battery is not developed sufficiently, so that the solar battery requires large optical energy absorption area in order to generate sufficient electric power. As a result, the cost in manufacture of the solar battery is increased.
In addition, it may be that the solar battery can not supply the electric power sufficiently because the intensity of sunlight as the energy source for the solar battery depends largely on time zone (day and night) and weather.